In large and small gardens throughout the world, on boats and ships, seating and lounge furniture are commonly used and are offered in different variations. For example, seating furniture designed for garden use and consisting of plastics netting and water-repellent cushioning exist, which seating furniture is barely distinguishable from common seating furniture for indoor use.
Besides that, there also exist relatively classic sun loungers, which comprise a large backrest and a foot part whose angle may be changed in steps, such that sitting or lying in several positions may be provided. The simplest models are comprised of a wooden frame with several frame parts which are movably mounted to each other, such that for example one frame part may be inserted or attached in recesses of another frame part for adapting the sitting or lying angle. Similarly, also sun loungers are known which are made of a frame of hollow profiles of aluminium or the like, and which have armrests which may be locked in different positions on a base structure and which, depending on the locking position, define an angle of the backrest. In such furniture, the movement of the foot part may often be coupled to the movement of the back part.
The described known furniture for use in the garden have a number of technical features that enhance the comfort of the sitting or lying person, however they also have several distinct disadvantages. For example, if a person is situated on a classic sun lounger described above and if this person likes to change the position, from a sitting to a lying position or vice versa, he often has to get up from the sun lounger for disengaging the locking of the back part from a position behind the backrest and re-establishing the locking at another position, or the person has at least to lean forward to remove the weight from backrest, such that with the help of the arm rests or the like, an adjusting of the sitting or lying angle may take place. This may be particularly disadvantageous, if the person under good weather conditions decides to sleep on the sun lounger, at the same time the standing up or the shifting of weight for adjusting the sitting or lying angle reduces the tiredness, such that falling asleep may be delayed or prevented, or the person has to sleep in a position uncomfortable for the person. Also for senior persons it may be exhausting to get up from a lying position into a sitting position without shifting the weight onto the backrest, or laboriously to adjust the angle of the back element.
In the state of the art, lying furniture is known which particularly enhance the comfort for senior persons, for example in hospitals or for domestic care, however, this furniture is adapted exclusively for the use in dry rooms and is not suited for use in a garden. Furthermore, it would be relatively inconvenient to have to provide a power supply in the garden for operating such known lying furniture during good and dry weather in the garden.